liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Surfer
Personal Characteristics Name: Norrin Radd Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Galactus Herald; Member of the Defenders; Super hero. Height:'''1,93m '''Weight:102kg Allies: * Stardust * Fire Lord *Hulk * Galactus *The thing Enemies: * Thanos * Doctor Destiny * Mephisto Summary Silver Surfer is a hero of Marvel Comics. Initially he was introduced as the herald of the cosmic entity Galactus, serving him by searching for planets throughout the universe that could supply his hunger for energy. He turns out to be revolting against his master as he tries to devour the earth, eventually being punished with eternal exile within the planet. Mentality Intelligence: High (the people of Zenn-La had a gigantic scientific knowledge, after becoming a herald, Norrin had expanded mind to many new concepts, also knows how to use the cosmic power as few) Morality: Lawful good Sexual Preference: Objectives: Always feed your master. Tastes: Stats Tier: B/4 Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: At least '' 'Supernova' '' (comparable to Thor, which generated attacks brbs-double-hammer-throw.17206 / at this power, when // readcomiconline .to / Comic / The-Incredible-Hulk-2000 / Issue-95? id = 61736 # 12 controlled, he got it id = 61736 # 14 hurt o Hulk. Exploded a Solar System),, '' 'Superior' '' via energy absorption and channeling (Has already been shown to manipulate energy at levels far above its base, as when defeating Uni-Lord, manipulating and absorbing his own energy, which previously mutilated the Surfer without difficulty or as when it channeled the energy of Big Crunch and killed the entities Aegis and Tenebrous, who had beaten Galactus) Durability: At least '' 'Supernova' '' (can withstand blows from Thor and an evil version of himself. A supernova doesn't affect him) Speed: '' 'Faster than light' '' (At least 1.55 septilion times above light; % A1rios_c% C3% A1Silver_Speed_locationsSilver Demonstrated multiple feats in the thousands, millions, billions, quadrillions and septilons of times above light) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Stamina: YN Range: Most High. You can cross absurdly giant distances in a matter of seconds and without getting tired and you can also fight various beings of your level. Weaknesses: None. Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangibility (Types 1 and 4), Flight, can survive in the vacuum of space, High and Low Temperature Resistance, Material Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Energy Absorption, Sealing, Portal Making , Gravity Manipulation, Forcefield, Size Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Forcefield, Regeneration (Rank F), Cosmic Senses, Immortality (Types 2 and 11), Can Travel Hyperspace, Time Travel, Healing, Manipulation of Black Holes, Soul Attacks, Creation of Illusions, Cosmic Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Metamorphosis, Neutralization. Arsenal *'Cosmic Board': Your board given by Galactus to fly through the universe. The board is made of the same silver material as your skin and is commanded by it through mental commands. The board has already been said to be part of your body as well. He can destroy and recreate the board whenever he wants. Ss.jpg Feats: * Breaking vibranium walls adding strength and speed. * Defeating the Abominable with ease. * Breaking a planet with brute force. * Surfing by supernovae. 1 2 3 * Visit all the galaxies in the universe in a few hours. * Creates an empathic connection with an entire planet. For more, visit the character dossier. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Telepathy:' '' Surfer has already demonstrated a high degree of telepathy at planetary levels, either communicating with other beings through the mind or even altering the emotions of other beings, erasing memories, controlling minds, reading minds. , etc., also demonstrated a high degree of mental toughness by breaking a mind control of the Moon Serpent with the Mind Gem. * '''Telekinesis: Can move objects with the force of the mind. * Cosmic Senses: Surfer for being a Galactus Herald has super keen senses, being said to be able to feel a breeze on the other side of a Galaxy and to be able to track a grain of dust across the universe. . It has already been shown in practice to trace energies to other dimensions. His senses also allow him to analyze a range of things like electromagnetic patterns, feel disturbances in the quantum field of the universe, feel the death of half the population of the universe, can even see the present, past and future simultaneously. * Regeneration: It can regenerate even from small pieces of your body. * Time Travel: Through its mammoth speed, Surfer accelerates on his board to the speed of light, after which he has the ability to travel to the future as well as the past. * Energy Manipulation: It can absorb almost any type of energy, even if it takes a while to assimilate a type of energy unknown to it. It can also transfer energy from one body to another and also project energy from your body in attack form. * Matter Manipulation: Able to manipulate matter at high levels, can alter its own molecular structure to change appearance, offensively affect matter at atomic or sub-atomic levels, able to create small stars, transmute matter ( basically convert one element to another, like iron to gold) * Forcefields: Has the ability to create forcefields around you, opponents or allies, you can even use this to paralyze someone. Note: Category:Characters Category:ComicBook Characters Category:Characters of Comics Category:Cosmic Characters